


it's okay, since i'm here

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, again i'm not really a moa, and cute, but like just a bit, can't sleep, forgive me if this is a bit ooc, have a 3choi fluff, i am so sorry but i think this is tolerable, i know this is my fourth txt fic but please don't forget thatjshfafdjfha, no beta we die like men, soogyu bickering ft baby yeonjun and they're polygays - the au, wrote this with the most annoying headache so if this sucks it's because of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: that was the best way to end a tiring day: cuddling with your boyfriends.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168
Collections: Anonymous





	it's okay, since i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> 🎨

yeonjun caught himself sighing as he walked towards his front door. he was so tired. work had been extremely tough these days, with him being a dance instructor and having only a month left to properly teach his kids the choreography for their upcoming event. not that he had complaints about his work or that he hated what he did, much the opposite, but it could be exhaustive some days. today, it was one of those days. 

he played with his messy blue hair as he grabbed his keys to unlock the door. however, he was taken aback when after a single turn his door had opened. _huh…?_ he was certain he had locked the door properly, he’s never forgotten such thing. yeonjun felt slightly anxious at that, thinking of the worst scenarios possible, but once his door was fully opened he relaxed. 

at the front, where it should be free of obstacles, laid two pair of shoes. it was an unexpected yet also a pleasing surprise that made him relax his shoulders and leave a relieved sigh. he hadn’t been robbed, nor was about to be kidnapped. 

it was just his two dumbasses. 

with that in mind, yeonjun took off his own shoes as well as his jacket, resting it at the couch nearby. huh, they weren’t on the living room. he had imagined he’d see them there, watching something on his television while they devoured his snacks. it wouldn’t be the first time, although that didn’t happen much. but they weren’t there, nor on the kitchen, attacking his fridge.

so they could only be in one room.

“hello, people who do not live here”, yeonjun joked as he entered his bedroom. resting sweetly in his bed were two bodies, more specifically, his dumbasses by the name of soobin and beomgyu. the younger has his head on the headboard, playing something on his phone as the older rested on top of him, trapped on a pair of legs. not that he was uncomfortable about it, much the opposite, soobin seemed really comfortable in that pose. he was the first to turn his head towards the door, happy that the house’s owner had arrived. beomgyu, though, just gave him a quick look and returned to eye his screen. “i thought i gave you two a copy of the key for emergencies only.”

“hyung had an emergency”, the blond said with a smirk. “what was it, again? ah, yes. _i miss yeonjun-hyung so much, beomgyu-yah, i think i'm gonna die._ ”

“why am i dating you again?”, soobin refuted as he rolled his eyes. “besides, you told me you miss him as much as i do, too. in fact, you were the one who suggested coming to h-- _ack_ , choi beomgyu!!”

yeonjun laughed as the youngest shoved a hand onto the other’s face, stopping him from continuing. “aww, my two babies missed me. i’m sorry that work has been so hectic, once i’m free i’ll make up to you two.”

“don’t apologize, we understand.”

the blond nodded at soobin’s words. “and we’re happy for you. we know how much your work means to you.”

“also beomgyu likes being spoiled with presents.”

“hey!”, he exclaimed, finally turning off his phone. “if you say it like that it sounds like i’m only dating hyung for the money.”

“well, it’s not me who said that.”

“yah, you two, stop bickering! geez, how are you two dating”, yeonjun rolled his eyes at the scene. he crawled towards his bed, resting his body besides the other two. “since you two missed me i want all the attention on me. it’s what i deserve.”

“heard that? move, choi soobin.”

“it’s hyung for you.”

“move, choi soobin- _hyung_ ”, he corrected himself, making a silly voice at the honorific. “yeonjun-hyung wants to be the little spoon.”

“no, i wanna be in the middle.”

“if we both big spoon you on both sides doesn’t that still makes you a little spoon?”, beomgyu stared at the older, tilting his head and blinking innocently. yeonjun paused to think about it, and well, he did have a point.

they heard a sigh. “fine, but i am only moving so hyung can get the attention he deserves”, soobin pouted as he got up, walking around the bed so he’d be laying on the blue haired’s other side, not waiting any second before he glued his own body onto his. he smiled as their faces were only centimetres away. “hey, hyung.”

“hey, soobinie. how was your day today?”

“it went quite smoothly”, he admitted in a quiet tone. it made yeonjun wonder if he had fallen asleep before he arrived, or if he was about to. he did sound quite sleepy. “it’s thursday so the bakery wasn’t that packed. the manager hyung even let me go out earlier.” 

“oh really? and what did you do in your free time?”

“beomgyu and i went on a date”, he smiled shyly at that. “it was fun. we played some games and made fun of each other. i crushed him.”

“no, you did _not_ ”, the younger whined from yeonjun’s back. 

“yeah, i did. i won the basketball match. and the shooting game. and the--”

“okay, maybe you crushed me a little bit, but i let you win because the date was on me.”

yeonjun hummed. “damn, must be nice to be jobless and be free to take your boyfriend on dates.”

the blond hit his shoulder. “i am _not_ jobless. it’s just that no one has requested me to compose them any new tracks, so i can come and go in the studio without pressure.”

“this just makes me more jealous, beomgyu-yah”, he pouted at that as he whined. “i wish my job was flexible like that. i wanna go out with dates with soobin too. and with you. and with the two of you.”

“we will”, it was soobin who assured him. “just not now. it happens, hyung, don’t beat yourself over that.”

“in the meantime, we’re going to crash on your place whenever we miss you.”

the blue haired man laughed at that. “i wouldn’t mind sleeping with you two beside me every night.”

the room was left in silence after that. yeonjun wondered if they hadn’t heard him, voice so quiet, or if maybe they felt asleep. but then the second oldest spoke again. “should we move in?”

it took a while for him to get an answer, the three of them spending some time thinking about the question. “i would like to”, beomgyu admitted, voice soft.

“isn’t this place too small for all of us, though? you two barely fit in bed with me.”

soobin hummed. “maybe we should all save up for another place for us three?”

“me like”, the youngest replied. “yeonjun-hyung?”

the oldest smiled at their suggestion. “then let’s do it. let’s move in together in a place we can call home.”

“ _yay_. movin’ in with the hyungs~.”

yeonjun raised a brow at his tired tone. “beomgyu, are you sleeping?”

“maybe.”

the tallest of them laughed at that. “maybe we should keep the rest of this talk for tomorrow, we should sleep now.”

“i second this. i’m so tired i could rest in your arms for days”, he admitted. at that, his two boyfriends held him closer. “i love you two, okay?”

“i love you too, hyung. you too, beomgyu-yah.”

“and i love you two too, i guess”, the blond said after a few seconds. the remaining two laughed at that and let themselves relax, slowly falling asleep like that.


End file.
